Sonic Colors
Sonic Colors is a video game for the Wii, released in 2010. Another version was released for the Nintendo DS. It was followed by Sonic Generations. Like its predecessor, Sonic Unleashed, Sonic is the only playable character. Plot Dr. Eggman opens up an amusement park called Eggman’s Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park, claiming to be doing so our of remorse for his past actions. However, Sonic is sure he is up to no good, as usual, so he and Tails go to investigate, although Tails isn’t entirely sure Eggman is up to an evil plan this time. At Tropical Resort, Sonic and Tails find Orbot and his partner, Cubot, chasing two small aliens called Wisps, and Sonic intervenes to save the Wisps. One of them – the cyan Wisp – enters Sonic and gives him laser powers, and he runs through more of Tropical Resort. When he returns, Tails builds a translator to translate what Yacker, the white Wisp, is saying (as Wisps speak in an unknown language). Sonic and Tails confront Eggman as he has more Wisps imprisoned. Eggman, sure enough, does have an evil plan in mind, involving the capture of Wisps. Eggman sends a robot called Big Boy after Sonic, but Sonic destroys him. When Orbot and Cubot are assigned to clean up Big Boy’s remains, Orbot loses his arm, which is stuck in the wall of Eggman’s new device. Sonic goes through Sweet Mountain and finds a generator, and encounters an Eggman robot, Captain Jelly, commanding a pirate ship. Sonic destroys Captain Jelly and deactivates the generator. When he returns, Tails tells Sonic from Yacker that Eggman – whom the Wisps call “Baldy Nosehair” – is draining the Wisps of their power for his evil plan. Sonic goes through Starlight Carnival, and Eggman tries to zap him with a mind control device, but Tails pushes Sonic out of the way and is hit by it instead. However, he eventually returns to normal because Eggman’s machine runs out of juice, as he needs the Wisps’ energy to power it. Eggman sends a ship called Frigate Orcan after Sonic, who destroys it and deactivates the second generator, after which Yacker tells Tails, who tells Sonic, that Eggman is using five generators to capture the Wisps’ planet so he can capture them and use their energy for his mind control device. Meanwhile, Eggman is annoyed at Cubot’s cowboy accent, as he recently got a new voice chip, so Orbot replaces it with one that turns out to be pirate talk. Sonic goes to Planet Wisp, destroys Refreshinator, a more powerful robot resembling Big Boy, and shuts down the third generator, also freeing Planet Wisp from Eggman. Then Sonic goes through Aquarium Park, destroying another robotic pirate called Admiral Jelly and shutting down the fourth generator. Then he goes through Asteroid Coaster, discovers the room in which Eggman drains the Wisps’ energy, and destroys another of Eggman’s ships, the Frigate Skullian, and shuts down the fifth and final generator, releasing all the imprisoned Wisps. However, Eggman has all the energy he needs for his mind control cannon, and, with the cannon aimed at the earth, activates the switch to fire. However, due to Orbot’s arm embedded in the hull of the cannon, it backfires, damaging the cannon. In the process, Cubot regains his original voice, which annoys Eggman and reminds him why they changed his voice chip. Sonic and Tails go to Eggman’s fortress/cannon, the Terminal Velocity, until they encounter Eggman. Eggman is piloting a mech made with the energy he absorbed from the Wisps. Sonic sends Tails back to Earth by elevator and fights Eggman, eventually defeating him and causing his mech to explode into a black hole. Eggman and his Eggmobile are sucked into the black hole. Sonic tries to escape, but is also sucked in, however, he is teleported out of the black hole and back to Earth by several Wisps, where he reunites with Tails and Yacker. All the Wisps destroy the black hole. Yacker says goodbye to Sonic and Tails and rejoins the other Wisps, who return all the planets in Eggman’s amusement park back to their original locations, before returning to their planet. In space, Eggman has survived, and his Eggmobile is being pulled by Orbot and Cubot, with Cubot constantly talking and annoying Eggman, who has a plan of vengeance in mind. Characters *Sonic the Hedgehog *Tails *Dr. Eggman *Yacker *Orbot *Cubot Stages *Tropical Resort *Sweet Mountain *Starlight Carnival *Planet Wisp *Aquarium Park *Asteroid Coaster *Terminal Velocity Bosses *Big Boy *Captain Jelly *Frigate Orcan *Refreshinator *Admiral Jelly *Frigate Skullian *Dr. Eggman Trivia *This is the first modern 3D game to feature Eggman as the final boss. Chaos is the final boss of Sonic Adventure, Finalhazard for Sonic Adventure 2, Metal Overlord for Sonic Heroes, Black Doom for Shadow the Hedgehog, Solaris for Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), and Dark Gaia for Sonic Unleashed. Even the Sonic Riders series, which were 3D racing games, saw Babylon Guardian, Master Core: ABIS, and Metal Sonic as the final bosses. Category:Games Category:3D games